Natalia Robbins
by Louguia
Summary: Quand Facebook aide Santana Lopez a reprendre contact avec sa meilleure ennemie...


_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés!_

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu mon dernier OS et merci à ceux qui l'ont commenté, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D_

_Et me voici donc de retour comme promis, avec un nouvel OS qui vous plaira tout autant j'espère :) En tout cas j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et il est bien plus long que le précédent._

_Je sais que je suis là un jour plus tôt que prévu, mais vous pouvez remercier Mikiido qui m'a fait un espèce de chantage affectif x)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas, encore une fois :) Ca m'aide à m'améliorer!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Natalia Robbins**

Perdue dans ses pensées et allongée sur son lit devant la télévision, Santana Lopez laissa son regard se perdre sur sa chambre, avant qu'il ne s'accroche à une photographie bien particulière. Une où elle se trouvait en compagnie de Quinn Fabray, sa… Meilleure amie ? Elle n'était plus sûre que ce terme convienne parfaitement à la blonde après la petite scène d'il y a quelques jours. Toutes les deux s'étaient battues comme des charretiers en plein milieu du couloir le plus fréquenté de McKinley, après que Quinn ai dénoncé Santana pour son implantation mammaire.

Soupirant doucement, la latine ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle regrettait terriblement cette dispute. En vérité, elle s'était retenue toute la journée de pleurer, et s'était littéralement écroulée lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle le soir. Naturellement, elle n'en n'avait parlé à personne, et surtout pas la principale concernée. Santana aurait préféré se rouler par terre plutôt que de se faire humilier par Quinn Fabray.

Pourtant, Santana préférerait largement resté en contact avec Quinn plutôt que de continuer de supporter leur éloignement. Alors, une idée lui vint en tête lorsqu'elle déposa son regard sur son ordinateur portable, laissé sur son bureau. Elle s'en saisit et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, l'installant sur ses genoux et attendit patiemment qu'il s'allume.

Elle se connecta à Internet et se créa un faux profil Facebook, mais elle hésita longuement devant le prénom qu'elle pouvait choisir. Elle souhaitait quelque chose de neutre pour que Quinn ne la reconnaisse pas, mais ne décide pas de l'ignorer pour autant. Haussant les épaules, Santana fini par opter pour Natalia Robbins, mélange de deux de ses personnages préférés de séries télévisées. Et comme photo de profil, elle mit une photo de guitare électrique qu'elle trouva sur Google.

Vérifiant grâce à son vrai Facebook que Quinn était connectée, Santana chercha son profil avant de l'ajouter à sa liste d'amis. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de la blonde et ouvrit une discussion avec elle, commençant plutôt simplement.

_**« Hello »**_

Santana attendit la réponse de Quinn, qui lui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, lui arrachant un sourire satisfait. Quinn avait mordu à l'hameçon.

_**« C'est qui ? »**_

_**« Une fan »**_

_**« Désolée, mais je crois que tu t'es trompée de personne… »**_

_**« J'en doute. Comme je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de Quinn Fabray domiciliée à Lima. »**_

_**« Désolée, mais je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Trouve-toi un autre amusement pour la soirée. »**_

Malgré elle, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Elle savait bien sûr que Quinn ne vivait pas des choses très roses ces derniers temps, et elle n'en parlait jamais à personne.

_**« Judy qui a abusé de la vodka ou Sue qui t'as fait vivre un calvaire ? »**_

_**« Judy… Comment tu sais ? »**_

_**« Je te l'ai dit Quinn, je te connais. »**_

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent tout le reste de la soirée avant d'aller se coucher, puis les jours qui suivirent par la suite. Quinn essaya bien de savoir qui se trouvait derrière cette Natalia Robbins, mais Santana refusa de se dévoiler pour le moment. En tout cas, Quinn semblait lui faire confiance, puisqu'elle se livrait de plus en plus à elle, se confiant même sur les problèmes d'alcool de sa mère après une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine et demie que Santana avait créé son profil et était entrée en contact avec Quinn de cette manière, lorsqu'elle fut tirée de son sommeil par une notification de son téléphone. Jurant en espagnole, elle roula sur le ventre pour se saisir de son téléphone, et fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Quinn. Étrange si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il était passé quatre heures du matin, Quinn avait pourtant une hygiène de vie irréprochable. Même si nous étions en plein week-end.

La luminosité vive de son écran força Santana à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir lire correctement le message qu'elle avait reçu.

_**« Hey… Désolée de te déranger. Tu dors ? »**_

_**« Plus maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**_

_**« Je n'arrive pas à dormir »**_

_**« Trop de choses en tête ? »**_

_**« En quelques sortes. Ma vie craint un peu ces derniers temps… »**_

_**« Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Tu veux me dire à quoi tu pensais ? »**_

_**« Avant j'aimerais savoir ce que tu sais des événements de ma vie ces derniers temps, si tu veux bien. »**_

_**« Je sais que tu étais avec Finn Hudson en début de l'année dernière et que tu semblais heureuse avec lui, même si je trouve que c'est un parfait crétin. Bref. Ensuite tu es tombée enceinte de Puck, ta vie est devenue un vrai calvaire quand tout l'école l'a su, tu t'es faite virer des cheerios et tu as dû abandonner Beth. »**_

_**« Bien résumé, même si ça me donne plus envie de me pendre qu'autre chose… »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce qui te torture l'esprit comme ça ? »**_

_**« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en doute, mais tu as des enfants Natalia ? »**_

La question fit sourire doucement Santana, qui s'assit dans son lit avant de répondre à la blonde.

_**« Non je n'ai pas d'enfants »**_

_**« Parce que moi je regrette d'avoir abandonné ma fille. Je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais pas le choix, parce que mes parents m'ont mises à la porte quand ils ont appris pour ma grossesse, et je suis sûre que je suis ici en sursit, en quelques sortes. Je ne pouvais pas élever un enfant dans ces conditions, et Beth mérite le mieux. Mais son absence me tue tous les jours. C'est comme si une partie de moi me manquait. »**_

_**« Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que tu ne l'avais pas abandonnée de plein gré, Quinn. Je suis désolée que tu aies à supporter ça toute seule. »**_

_**« Plus si seule, puisque je peux t'en parler. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui tu es ? »**_

_**« Toujours pas, désolée. Mais tu peux venir me parler quand tu en as envie, peu importe l'heure… »**_

_**« Ok. Tant pis. Tu comptes me le dire un jour ? »**_

Une question qui laissa Santana pensive quelques instants. En vérité, elle n'avait pas pensé que Quinn continuerait de lui répondre de cette manière et vivait cette étrange correspondance au jour le jour. Parfois elle avait envie de dire à Quinn que c'était elle, Santana Lopez, qui se trouvait derrière ce profil. Mais ensuite elle se souvenait que Quinn la détestait de tout son être et qu'elles étaient loin d'être proches toutes les deux. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre tout ce qui lui restait comme contact avec la blonde.

Reportant son attention sur l'écran, Santana constata que Quinn lui avait envoyé un nouveau message.

_**« S'il te plait. »**_

Dire s'il te plait n'était pas forcément dans les habitudes de mademoiselle Fabray, et c'était peut-être ce qui aida Santana à être honnête.

_**« Si tu me promets de ne pas me faire payer tout ce que tu m'as confié, peut-être »**_

_**« Pourquoi je le ferais ? »**_

_**« Au hasard, parce que tu as le surnom de Reine des glaces ? »**_

Santana arrivait très facilement à imaginer le sourire amusé qui s'était affiché sur le visage de Quinn à cet instant précis, même si la latine avait l'impression de s'être un peu trahie. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce surnom à la base.

_**« Je te promets que je ne te le ferai pas payer. En même temps tu ne me forces pas à me confier à toi. De quoi tu as peur ? »**_

_**« Que tu regrettes de l'avoir fait… »**_

_**« Tant que tu ne t'en sers pas contre moi… »**_

_**« Aucun risque »**_

Bizarrement, malgré les nombreuses disputes et trahisons, Santana n'hésita pas une seule seconde à donner cette réponse. Il était bien plus facile de promettre ce genre de choses maintenant qu'elle avait Quinn qui se confiait qu'à elle. Ces derniers jours, Santana avait finalement réalisé que la seule chose qui la poussait à agir de cette manière avec Quinn, n'était rien d'autre qu'un besoin maladif d'attirer l'attention de la blonde sur elle.

Elles parlèrent encore quelques minutes cette nuit-là, avant que Quinn ne la remercie de l'avoir écoutée et de lui dire qu'elle allait dormir. Cela fit plaisir à Santana, qui laissa son esprit s'envoler en direction de la jeune Fabray avant de s'endormir.

•••

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquelles Quinn et Santana continuèrent d'entretenir leur fameuse correspondance. Plus le temps passait, plus Santana pensait à avouer à Quinn que c'était elle avec qui elle parlait pendant de nombreuses heures tous les jours. Mais elle ne trouvait jamais l'occasion ou le courage de le faire. Alors, elle attendait patiemment le bon moment, ne souhaitait surtout pas briser ce lien qu'elle avait réussi à créer toutes les deux.

La latine était penchée sur ses révisions lorsqu'elle entendit son ordinateur émettre l'habituelle musique de notification Facebook, la faisant sourire doucement. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle s'empara de son ordinateur pour regarder ce que Quinn lui avait écrit.

_**« Tu t'es déjà demandé ce que ça faisait de voler ? »**_

Santana fronça les sourcils, se demandant au passage si Quinn n'était pas devenue complètement folle. Mais elle ne commenta pas la chose et se contenta de répondre à la question. Très étrange.

_**« Non jamais… Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Lorsque je ne vais pas bien, je me rends toujours au même endroit à Lima, au Faurot Park. Il y a une espèce de rocher en hauteur qui permet de voir toute la ville, ça m'aide à m'évader. Je peux y rester des heures à penser à tout et à rien, en sachant que jamais personne ne viendra m'y emmerder. »**_

_**« Très poétique et philosophique, mais quel rapport avec le fait de voler ? »**_

_**« Aucun, je suppose »**_

_**« Tu es un peu flippante des fois Quinn. Tout va bien ? »**_

_**« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »**_

_**« Ça se pourrait bien… »**_

_**« Tu dois bien être la seule personne à le faire. Et je ne connais toujours pas ton identité. Bon sang ce que ma vie craint… »**_

_**« Je peux te donner un indice, si ça peut t'aider à remonter ton moral »**_

_**« Je veux bien »**_

_**« On se voit tous les jours au lycée »**_

_**« On est amies ? »**_

_**« Mmh… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le mot exact pour nous désigner en fait »**_

_**« Très juste. De toute manière je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de réelle amie actuellement. Toutes les personnes qui me fréquentent le font par défaut ou pour profiter de ma popularité retrouvée. »**_

Santana fit une petite grimace. Il y a quelques temps, elle était loin de se douter de ce côté mélancolique de Quinn Fabray. Elle semblait toujours très sûre d'elle, et laissait paraître l'impression que rien ne la touchait véritablement, mais c'était apparemment très loin d'être le cas. Elle souffrait du fait que les gens puissent se servir d'elle, notamment Puck lorsqu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Quinn n'avait jamais parlé de cet épisode à qui que ce soit, mais l'avait abordé avec Santana. Enfin, Natalia.

Santana n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que Quinn lui envoya un nouveau message.

_**« Désolée, ça fait un peu psychodrame. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. »**_

_**« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Quinn. J'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi »**_

_**« Tu m'écoutes et tu me conseilles du mieux que tu peux tous les jours, c'est déjà beaucoup. Merci, d'ailleurs. »**_

_**« Quand tu veux Quinnie. D'ailleurs, n'hésite pas à venir me parler cette nuit ou plus tard dans la soirée si tu en as besoin d'accord ? Je veux être là pour toi. »**_

_**« Promis. Bonne nuit… (L) »**_

_**« Bonne nuit (L) »**_

•••

Une drôle d'impression s'était emparée de Santana ce soir-là, et elle avait sincèrement craint que Quinn ai pu faire une bêtise ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ce fut donc avec une tension à peine dissimulée qu'elle attendit que Quinn fasse son apparition dans les couloirs de McKinley, lâchant un soupire en la voyant arriver.

Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsque la blonde passa au niveau de Santana, et la brune put voir une peine intense bien dissimulée dans ces yeux verts. Mais, avec le temps, Santana avait appris à connaître Q et à savoir décrypter ses comportements. Et il faut bien avouer qu'elle avait été particulièrement aidée par les confidences que Quinn lui avait faites ces dernières semaines.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient les mêmes cours ce matin, ce qui fit que Santana pu surveiller la blonde sans arrêt. Et il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir fait quinze ans d'étude de psychologie pour se rendre compte que Quinn n'allait pas bien. Santana aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour l'aborder et lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais elle était persuadée que Quinn ne ferait que la repousser ou l'envoyer péter. À juste titre, puisque la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient adressé la parole face à face, elles en étaient venues aux mains.

Le seul moment où Santana perdit Quinn de vue, fut lors de la répétition du Glee club. Cette dernière ne s'y était pas rendue, sans prévenir qui que ce soit, et Santana ne résista plus à l'envie de plus en plus grandissante de lui écrire via Natalia. Un simple message entre deux longs discours de Will Shuester et Rachel Berry.

_**« Tu vas bien ? »**_

Son message resta longuement sans réponses, tellement longuement que Santana trouva une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser du Glee club avant l'heure prévue. Se rendant rapidement dans le parking du lycée pour récupérer sa voiture, Santana ne réfléchit pas plus longuement sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle prit la direction du Faurot Park, et chercha l'endroit dont Quinn avait parlé hier soir. Elle n'eut cependant pas une grande peine à trouver ce rocher, et chercha la manière d'y accéder le plus rapidement possible.

Elle avait aperçu Quinn debout sur le rocher, cheveux volants au vent, un peu comme Pocahontas sur son rocher lorsqu'elle regardait le bateau de John Smith le ramener vers l'Angleterre. Un brin essoufflée, Santana arriva à la même hauteur de Quinn et ralentit l'allure pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle se tenait tellement au bord que la brune mourrait d'angoisse à l'idée que Quinn ne s'aplatisse comme une crêpe cinq mètres plus bas.

**- Quinn ?** fini par appeler Santana d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

La blonde ne répondit pas mais bougea légèrement, indiquant à Santana qu'elle l'avait entendue. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi ajouter, Santana fit quelques nouveaux pas dans sa direction.

**- C'est Santana**, ajouta inutilement la brune. **Je sais que tu te demandes sûrement ce que je fais là, mais…**

**- J'ai une assez bonne idée de la raison de ta présence ici San'**, répondit Quinn en chassant doucement une longue mèche de cheveux blonds de devant son visage.

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Mmh mmh. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Natalia ?**

Malgré elle, Santana sourit doucement et fit encore quelques pas en direction de la blonde. Elle se trouvait désormais qu'à deux mètres de la jeune Fabray, dont elle pouvait désormais voir le visage. Qui luisait légèrement des larmes qui avaient coulé des yeux, désormais rougis, de Quinn.

**- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?** s'enquit la latine.

- **J'en sais rien. Je m'en suis toujours doutée**, fit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

**- Et tu m'as confié tout ça malgré tout ?**

La surprise et la stupéfaction s'entendaient largement dans la voix de Santana. Chose que comprenait parfaitement Quinn, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas capable de s'expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à avoir une telle confiance en la latine, alors qu'elle l'avait trahie un nombre incalculable de fois.

- **Apparemment. **

**- Si tu me racontais, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Quinn ?**

Un petit silence s'installa à nouveau, pendant lequel Quinn chercha ses mots, avant de soupirer doucement.

**- Je n'arrive pas à en parler à voix haute.**

**- Alors écris-moi.**

Quinn tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction de Santana, un petit sourire affiché sur son visage. Elle haussa les épaules avant de se saisir doucement de son téléphone dans la poche de sa robe. Santana, de son côté, s'assit sur le sol sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

**- Tu ne veux pas reculer un peu Q ? J'ai l'impression qu'il suffit d'un coup de vent pour que tu ne t'écrases par terre. **

Une demande qui sembla étonner Quinn, mais qui répondit néanmoins à la demande de Santana. Elle recula de quelques pas avant de s'asseoir à son tour et de composer un message à la latine.

_**« Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas aimer »**_

_**« Tu parles de Finnocence ? »**_

_**« Non. De toute manière le hobbit à poser une option sur lui maintenant. »**_

_**« Je suis soulagée alors. Tu mérites mieux que ce grand dadet Q »**_

_**« C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix ces derniers temps… »**_

_**« Parle-moi de cette personne que tu crois aimer alors. »**_

_**« C'est quelqu'un que je connais depuis de nombreuses années. La vie a fait qu'on s'est un peu éloigné ces derniers temps, mais je le regrette vraiment. Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas ce que cette personne ressent vraiment de son côté. »**_

_**« Tu parles de Puck ? »**_

_**« Non plus. Ne joues pas au Lotto aujourd'hui, si tu veux mon avis. » **_

Santana rigola doucement, faisant sourire Quinn au passage. Mais la latine avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas de qui Quinn pouvait parler.

_**« Tu me donnes un indice ? »**_

_**« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être son genre. Dans le sens littéral du mot. »**_

_**« Quinn, si tu me dis que tu es amoureuse de Kurt… »**_

_**« Ne soit pas stupide. Sans vouloir offenser Kurt. »**_

La latine remit quelques instants avant de répondre à Quinn, réalisant peut-être enfin ce que la blonde voulait dire par-là. Mais cette idée était un brin stupide, Quinn était aussi hétéro que Rocco Siffredi aime les filles. Pardon pour la comparaison, mais c'était à peu près ça. A moins que cela soit là aussi les dégâts d'une éducation trop stricte. Maudit sois-tu, Russel Fabray.

_**« Tu es amoureuse d'une fille ? »**_

_**« J'en sais rien. Peut-être… »**_

_**« C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? »**_

_**« En partie. Plus toutes les autres merdes de ma vie et le fait que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer un peu plus chaque jour. Je me suis livrée à toi de cette manière parce que je sais qu'il se passerait un long moment avant que tu ne trouves le courage de me dire que tu es toi. J'aimerais pouvoir être celle que je suis, pas devoir jouer celle que les autres aimeraient que je sois »**_

_**« Je comprends. Mais je suis là maintenant, et je le serai tant que tu en auras besoin. Je suis désolée d'avoir été une vraie pétasse avec toi… »**_

**- Je l'avais mérité.**

La phrase prononcée à haute voix fit sursauter légèrement Santana, qui reporta son attention sur Quinn. Cette dernière la regardait attentivement, sans que cela ne dérange la latine pour autant. Elle lui adressa même un petit sourire et haussa les épaules.

**- La vengeance n'est pas une chose très saine, on devrait le savoir à force. **

**- Je peux te poser une question ?** demanda Quinn sans quitter Santana des yeux.

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Brittany ?**

**- Brittany ?** répéta Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Oui. Je sais que vous ne faites pas que réviser lorsqu'elle vient chez toi ou vice-versa. Je suis au courant de vos… Trafics. **

**- Tu ne sais rien sur Britt' et moi, Q.**

La réponse avait été donnée peut-être un peu trop froidement, et Santana le regretta immédiatement. Elle regarda la blonde se mordre la lèvre et porter son regard sur l'horizon, où le soleil était en train de se coucher. Approchant délicatement sa main de celle de Quinn, Santana fini par caresser doucement les doigts fins de la blonde du bout des siens, la faisant se retourner presque immédiatement.

**- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Brittany. Elle est juste au courant d'un truc sur moi et elle m'aide à y voir plus clair. **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait que je ne sais pas ?**

**- Je…**

**- Tu veux me l'écrire ?**

Santana sourit et arqua un sourcil, avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Mais elle n'hésita désormais plus à se saisir de son téléphone, Quinn avait raison après tout. C'était toujours plus facile d'écrire les choses que de les dire à haute voix. Cela leur faisait un point supplémentaire à ajouter à leur longue liste.

**- Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne hein ?** s'enquit Santana en regardant Quinn.

**- Tu sais bien plus de choses sur moi que le cas contraire. Et puis tu m'as promis de ne pas me trahir. Tant que tu ne le fais pas, je ne le ferai pas.**

Une réponse qui convint parfaitement à Santana qui lui offrit un petit sourire, avant de finalement envoyer la phrase qu'elle avait déjà composée.

_**« Je ne suis plus très sûre d'aimer les garçons en fait… »**_

Santana regarda attentivement Quinn, mais cette dernière ne cilla pas. Elle se contenta de jeter un vague regard en direction de Santana avant de lui répondre, par écrit elle aussi.

_**« Comment tu t'en es rendue compte ? »**_

_**« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un truc que je sais depuis très longtemps je crois. Sauf qu'à chaque fois que je me sens trop attirée par une fille, je me dépêchais de trouver un mec pour me sortir ces idées de la tête. C'est pour ça que j'ai couché avec tous ces garçons, parce que je n'arrivais pas à assumer mes préférences… » **_

_**« C'est le cas maintenant ? »**_

_**« Pas tout à fait, c'est pour ça que Britt' m'aide. Ce n'est pas la meilleure des conseillères du monde, mais elle a toujours été là pour moi et elle m'aide à me faire à l'idée de qui je suis réellement. »**_

_**« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »**_

_**« Tu es la fille de Russell Fabray, je te rappelle. Je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais et puis j'étais loin de me douter que tu puisses tomber amoureuse d'une fille quelques temps plus tard »**_

Quinn eut un petit sourire et soupira doucement, s'allongeant sur le sol. Ses pieds pendaient toujours dans le vide, et Santana ne put s'empêcher de la trouver tout simplement magnifique. C'était lorsqu'elle pensait à elle, Quinn Fabray, qu'elle finissait très souvent dans les bras d'un garçon. Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'avouer qu'elle se sentait attirée par sa meilleure amie.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ? **

Surprise dans la contemplation de sa meilleure amie, Santana sursauta légèrement et se dépêcha de tourner son regard sur l'horizon. Si elle avait été aussi blanche de peau que Quinn, son rougissement ne lui aurait pas échappé et cela aurait été extrêmement gênant.

**- Je m'inquiétais**, avoua Santana en haussant les épaules. **Tu étais vraiment bizarre hier soir, tu n'avais pas l'air bien du tout de toute la journée, et tu as loupé le Glee club, que tu adores. **

**- Je n'étais juste pas d'humeur à supporter les jérémiades de Berry, les discours moralisateurs de Mister Shue ou de voir Finn sourire stupidement à Rachel.**

Santana soupira doucement à son tour et s'allongea aux côtés de Quinn, si ce n'est qu'elle avait sa tête dirigée vers le précipice. Sa tête était déposée juste à côté de celle de Quinn, et elle sentait ses cheveux blonds caresser à intervalles régulières son visage.

**- Il se fait tard**, fit remarquer Santana. **On devrait rentrer.**

**- On devrait**, répondit vaguement Quinn.

Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougea pour l'instant, sauf lorsque le téléphone de Quinn se mit à sonner. Cette dernière se contenta de le regarder, marmonnant quelque chose concernant le fait que sa mère devait être sobre pour s'inquiéter d'elle, avant de décrocher.

**- Je suis toujours vivante. Je suis avec Santana, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. Ne m'attends pas pour manger.**

Et, sans attendre apparemment que sa mère ne réponde quelque chose, elle raccrocha et l'éteignit complètement.

**- Je devrais peut-être être moins injuste avec elle**, soupira Quinn. **Mais je ne supporte plus la manière qu'elle a de me regarder. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je me taillade les veines devant elle à chaque seconde.**

**- Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi Q. En plus, je suis sûre que ce n'est jamais facile de sortir d'un échec sentimental et d'un divorce. **

Quinn ne répondit pas et haussa vaguement les épaules. Elle savait naturellement que Santana avait raison et qu'elle agissait très mal avec sa mère, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il serait peut-être cependant temps qu'elle change un peu de comportement avec elle, cependant.

**- Ok, changeons de sujet**, décida Santana. **Ferme les yeux.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ferme les yeux Q.**

La blonde soupira doucement mais fini par obéir après avoir tourné sa tête en direction de Santana et d'avoir croisé son regard. Cette dernière sourit doucement et observa le visage de sa meilleure ennemie un peu trop longtemps pour que cela soit entièrement innocent, avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Faisons une « dream session », comme on le faisait avant. **

Ce fut cette fois un sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde, qui se souvenait apparemment parfaitement de quoi Santana voulait parler. Lorsqu'elles avaient commencé les Cheerios, il y avait eu de nombreux camps pour les maintenir en forme et leur apprendre les bases. Durant ces camps, le sommeil était parfois difficile à trouver à cause du stress, alors Quinn, Santana et Brittany avaient trouvé cette manière de se détendre. Elles s'allongeaient dans l'herbe si le temps le leur permettait, et laissaient leurs esprits s'envoler.

**- Où tu es ?** reprit Santana.

**- Sur la lune.**

**- Cool** ! lança la latine en fermant les yeux à son tour. **Et qu'est-ce que tu fais sur la lune ?**

**- Je danse.**

**- Avec qui ?**

**- La fille qui me plait.**

**- Comment elle est ?**

**- Magnifique**, sourit Quinn. **Elle danse presque aussi bien que moi, sourit et rigole. J'adore quand elle sourit, ça fait briller ses yeux. Enfin, si elle sourit pour de vrai.**

**- Et après qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- On continue de danser, et on chante. Et on finit par s'embrasser, le plus naturellement du monde. **

**- Est-ce que vous portez des scaphandres ? Parce que c'est un peu difficile de s'embrasser avec ça…**

Quinn rigola et Santana sourit doucement. Cela faisait un nombre incalculable de jours que Quinn n'avait plus rigolé de cette manière, et cela lui faisait du bien de l'entendre. Elle avait toujours trouvé le rire de Quinn communicatif et adorable, aussi elle ne put résister à rigoler doucement elle aussi.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, Santana constata que Quinn la regardait en souriant toujours.

**- Merci San'**, fit Quinn en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Tu m'avais manqué.**

**- Toi aussi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappée l'autre jour.**

**- Et je suis désolée d'avoir raconté ça à Sue. Mais j'ai très mal pris le fait que tu me traites de coincée parce que je t'ai dit que c'était stupide de faire ça. Je le pense toujours, d'ailleurs.**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi d'ailleurs**, fit pensivement Santana.

**- Parce que tu n'en n'avais pas besoin. Tu étais très bien comme tu étais avant. **

**- Je voulais juste qu'on me remarque.**

**- Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça,** répéta Quinn.

Santana haussa les épaules et se mordit brièvement la lèvre en laissant son regard glisser sur les différents nuages qui se trouvaient au-dessus d'elle.

**- Tu me préférais avant ?** fini par demander Santana à voix basse.

**- Tu es toujours très belle Tana, peu importe comment tu t'habilles, tu te coiffes ou ce que tu fais. **

Une étrange sensation naquit dans le bas-ventre de Santana, qui se répartit entièrement dans son corps au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient. Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire avec un petit air satisfait. Savoir que Quinn la trouvait très belle lui fit énormément plaisir, peut-être même un peu trop. Mais c'était véritablement agréable à entendre. Sans compter qu'elle venait de réutiliser le surnom qu'elle s'était attribué pour Santana et qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis de longs mois.

**- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais la plus belle de nous trois**, finit-elle cependant par avouer. **Du lycée, même.**

**- Je crois que je devrais dire à la fille qui me plait qu'elle me plait**, fit Quinn sans réellement prendre en compte ce que venait de dire Santana.

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si elle s'enfuit encore loin de moi, j'ai peur de devoir tirer un trait définitif sur elle.**

**- Si elle s'enfuit encore ?** répéta Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**- On devrait y aller**, décida brusquement Quinn. **Tu peux me ramener chez moi ?**

**- Heu… Oui.**

Santana était vraiment perdue, mais elle décida de ne pas questionner Quinn plus longuement. Elle craignait que la blonde ne se referme totalement à tout dialogue avec elle. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment se passerait leur relation maintenant, mais elle était sincèrement heureuse d'avoir pu avoir cette longue conversation avec Quinn.

Elles redescendirent de leur perchoir en silence, marchant côte à côte. Santana avait l'impression que son bras lui brûlait à chaque fois que celui de Quinn touchait le sien pendant leur marche. La blonde semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées, à l'instar de Santana d'ailleurs. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de réfléchir à la fille qui pouvait plaire à Quinn, mais elle ne trouvait pas.

Ce ne fut qu'en rentrant dans l'habitacle de la voiture que Santana réalisa qu'elle avait fini par attraper froid depuis que le soleil s'était couché. Et Quinn aussi, si elle en jugeait par les frissons qui se baladaient sur ses bras. Sans rien dire, Santana attrapa une jaquette sur sa banquette arrière et la tendit à Quinn, qui s'en saisit avec un petit sourire.

- **Merci**, fit la blonde en l'enfilant.

**- Je t'en prie**, répondit la brune en souriant à son tour, tout en tournant la clé dans le contact.

Elle ne vit donc pas Quinn qui huma discrètement le parfum qui émanait du vêtement, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier avec un petit sourire.

**- Tu trouves vraiment que je suis la plus jolie du lycée ?** fini par demander Quinn au bout de quelques instants.

**- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas du genre à dire ce que je ne pense pas, tu le sais.**

**- C'est gentil.**

Santana arqua un sourcil et se tourna en direction de Quinn, avant de lui sourire doucement. Quinn souriait elle aussi, avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur le paysage qui défilait doucement devant leurs yeux.

**- La fille que tu aimes serait bête de ne pas vouloir tenter sa chance avec toi**, fit doucement Santana. **Malgré ton côté pétasse, tu es quelqu'un de bien.**

**- Je prendrai ça pour un compliment**, plaisanta Quinn avec un petit sourire.

Santana rigola doucement et s'arrêta devant la maison des Fabray, où le salon était encore allumé. Tout comme la chambre à coucher de Judy d'ailleurs.

**- Bon et bien… A demain ?** fit doucement Quinn.

**- À demain oui. Et n'hésite pas à m'écrire à nouveau si tu en as besoin. Je veux être là pour toi Q. **

**- Promis Natalia**, plaisanta Quinn.

Santana rigola doucement et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Finalement, elle avait été bête de redouter la réaction de Quinn lorsqu'elle connaîtrait la vérité. Elle n'avait ni semblée agacée, énervée, trahie ou blessée. Et c'était tout ce que la latine désirait finalement.

**- Mais je pensais t'écrire sur ton vrai compte, si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**- Pas le moins du monde**, assura Santana en déposant sa main sur celle de Quinn.

Un geste machinal qui la surprit autant que Quinn. La blonde laissa son regard glisser sur leurs mains enlacées et les doigts de Santana qui frôlaient sa cuisse droite. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de reporter son attention sur Santana, qui avait toujours sa tête tournée dans sa direction.

**- Je pense que je vais avouer les choses à la fille en question ce soir**, murmura Quinn en plantant son regard droit dans celui de Santana.

**- C'est mieux de dire les choses**, marmonna Santana en soutenant tant bien que mal le regard de Quinn.

La blonde émit un bref grognement qui pouvait être considéré comme une réponse positive, mais ne répondit rien d'autre. En fait, elle approcha son visage de celui de Santana sans que cette dernière ne bouge d'un centimètre, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais était comme incapable de bouger. Le parfum de Quinn vint lui chatouiller les narines et son souffle chaud lui caressa sensuellement les lèvres. Ce qui suffit à faire naître un véritable feu dans chacune des fibres de son être.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux sensations qu'elle ressentit lorsque les lèvres de Quinn se posèrent sur les siennes. Simplement, légèrement et tendrement, mais cela suffit à lui faire ressentir bien plus de choses qu'elle avait pu ressentir tout le reste de sa vie. Les lèvres de Quinn caressèrent les siennes qu'une quinzaine de secondes, avant que la blonde ne se recule doucement.

**- Je… Je dois y aller**, marmonna Quinn en détachant rapidement sa ceinture.

**- Quinn…**

Mais la latine ne put ajouter la moindre chose, puisque la blonde était déjà sortie de sa voiture et se dépêchait de rentrer à l'intérieur de sa maison. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, ce qui laissa la latine complètement perdue. Tellement perdue qu'elle mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle était toujours devant la maison de Quinn Fabray.

Secouant la tête en se secouant mentalement en même temps, Santana remit sa voiture en marche et rejoignit sa maison en quelques minutes. Elle salua brièvement ses parents avant de monter dans sa chambre et y retrouver le calme qu'elle souhaitait avoir. Quinn Fabray l'avait embrassée. Quinn. Fabray. L'a. Embrassée.

Un sourire incontrôlé s'afficha sur le visage de l'hispanique, qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit pas de danse au milieu de sa chambre. Totalement stupide, elle en conviendrait elle-même, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle se figea cependant brusquement, un pied en l'air, lorsque son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.

Une Facetime de Quinn Fabray, qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. Elle se dépêcha donc d'accepter l'appel, après avoir reposé son pied au sol, et se jeta sur son lit en attendant que cela la connecte.

**- Hey !** sourit-elle en voyant le visage un brin anxieux de Quinn s'afficher sur l'écran.

- **Salut**, fit Quinn avec un petit sourire. **Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai avoué mes sentiments à la fille que j'aime.**

**- Oh… **fit Santana qui était à nouveau perdue.

Était-elle stupide d'avoir pensé que cette fille en question était-elle ? Peut-être. En tout cas, elle était si déçue à cet instant précis qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?** demanda la latine comme si de rien n'était.

**- Je n'ai pas eu de réponse pour l'instant. **

**- Tu lui as écris un message ?**

**- Non**, sourit Quinn. **Je l'ai embrassée dans sa voiture après qu'elle m'ait ramenée, alors que je portais un de ses pulls, avant de m'enfuir bêtement. Il y a une quinzaine de minutes je dirais.**

Il y avait-il un mot pour décrire ce que Santana ressentit à cet instant précis ? Elle en doutait sincèrement, ces trucs d'ascenseurs émotionnels étaient de la petite plaisanterie à côté de ça. En tout cas, un énorme sourire retrouva sa place sur son visage.

**- Comme je te le disais, tes yeux brillent**, sourit Quinn.

**- Je n'avais jamais remarqué**, avoua Santana.

La sonnette retentit au rez-de-chaussée, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Elle quitta brièvement l'écran de téléphone du regard pour jeter un coup d'œil machinal en direction de sa porte, avant de regarder à nouveau Quinn. Ou plutôt l'écran noir qui était désormais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

**- Tu es où ?** s'enquit la latine. **On dirait que la connexion passe plutôt mal.**

**- Bizarre, pourtant ça capte bien d'où je suis normalement.**

**- J'avais une question à te poser, mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir ton visage en face de moi pour voir ta réaction.**

**- Pose-la moi, Tana.**

**- Tu me vois toi ?**

**- Oui.**

Santana se mordit brièvement la lèvre avant de prendre une petite aspiration. Quinn attendait toujours son retour quant à son baiser, et elle ne se voyait pas l'empêcher de savoir ce qu'elle pensait plus longtemps. C'était un brin cruel à son avis.

**- Je me demandais si tu aimerais venir danser sur la lune avec moi,** fit doucement Santana.

**- J'adorerais.**

La voix de Quinn Fabray lui parvint non seulement par les écouteurs de son téléphone, mais surtout normalement. Santana se releva brusquement sur son lit pour s'asseoir, et faire face à Quinn qui se trouvait appuyée contre la porte d'entrée de sa chambre. Santana l'observa quelques secondes avant de se relever doucement, en même temps que Quinn décida de s'avancer dans sa direction.

**- Alors ?** murmura Santana. **Il se pourrait que je sois la fille qui t'intéresse ?**

**- Il se pourrait**, répéta Quinn avec un petit air amusé. **Et tu voudrais bien venir danser sur la lune avec moi ?**

**- Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre,** sourit Santana.

Quinn lui sourit à son tour et fit timidement les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Santana. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi dire ou quoi faire d'autre, mais Santana se saisit délicatement de ses deux mains, ce qui la fit sourire doucement. Elle releva ses magnifiques yeux verts sur ceux de Santana et croisa son regard quelques secondes, avant que la latine ne dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et, honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

* * *

_Tadaaaa!_

_Alors, qui parmi vous a reconnu les deux personnages préférés de Santana pour le pseudo Natalia Robbins? Il s'agit de Natalia Boavista dans les Experts Miami, et d'Arizona Robbins dans Grey's Anatomy ;)  
_

_Ca vous dit qu'on se retrouve dimanche pour un nouvel OS? Ou samedi, si j'ai assez de reviews (a)_

_Passez une bonne fin de semaine :D_


End file.
